mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Omweso (Italiano)
Omweso → Inglese. Lo Omweso, talvolta abbreviato in Mweso, è il mancala tipico dell'Uganda, e viene giocato in particolare dal popolo dei Baganda. Si tratta di un gioco da tavolo astratto per due giocatori, che utilizza un tavoliere composto da 4 file di 8 buche e 64 semi. L'equipaggiamento è quindi lo stesso del Bao; tuttavia, nello Omweso non viene attribuito alcun significato particolare alla buca nyumba. Lo Omweso è un gioco molto importante nella famiglia dei mancala, e ne esistono in Africa meridionale e orientale numerosissime varianti, che differiscono dal gioco standard solo per pochissime regole e saranno di conseguenza presentate per differenza. Una variante minore dello Omweso è il Coro, giocato nella regione di Lango. Cenni sull'origine dei nomi Il nome "Omweso" e i suoi derivati nascono da contrazioni dell'espressione swahili michezo ya mbao, letteralmente "giochi con tavoliere" (dalla paola mbao, tavoliere, derivano i nomi di altri mancala come il bao). Sempre in swahili, kombe ha due possibili significati: "scavare" (le buche) o "ripulire", o "mandare in rovina" (l'avversario). Mbao ya kombe significa il "tavoliere scavato" e mchezo wa kombe significa "il gioco del ripulire". "Mongola" e "Mongale" sono entrambi nomi derivati dalla stessa radice di mancala, l'arabo naqala, "spostare" (i semi). Regole Disposizione iniziale Nell'Omweso come nel Bao, ogni giocatore controlla due file da 8 buche e 32 semi. I semi possono essere disposti liberamente da ciascun giocatore nelle proprie buche. Turno di gioco Al proprio turno, il giocatore preleva tutti i semi da una qualsiasi buca occupata da almeno due semi e li semina in senso antiorario. Se l'ultimo seme viene deposto in una buca vuota, il turno è completato. Se l'ultimo seme viene deposto in una buca occupata, questo può dar luogo a una cattura oppure a una semina a staffetta, rispettivamente a seconda che la buca in questione sia o meno un marker. Un marker è una buca interna contenente almeno un seme e posizionata nella stessa colonna di due buche avversarie entrambe occupate da semi. In alcuni luoghi (ma non nelle regole ufficiali dell'Uganda), anche le buche della fila esterna vengono considerate marker, sotto le stesse condizioni. Se l'ultimo seme viene deposto in un marker, tutti i semi avversari presenti nelle due buche di quella colonna vengono catturati e seminati dal giocatore che ha eseguito la cattura. A differenza del Bao, la semina dei semi catturati avviene semplicemente proseguendo la semina terminata nel marker. Come nel Bao, semine a staffetta e catture si possono alternare liberamente nel corso di un turno. Una qualsiasi semina (sia all'inizio che durante un turno) può anche essere eseguita, a discrezione del giocatore, in senso orario, a patto che tale semini porti a una cattura e che la semina parta da una delle quattro buche più a sinistra (le due interne e le due esterne più a sinistra) delle file del giocatore di turno. Talvolta viene imposta la regola più restrittiva per cui si può seminare in senso antiorario solo durante una staffetta, se l'ultimo seme di una semina viene deposto in una delle due buche più a sinistra delle file del giocatore (e comunque solo se l'inversione del senso di semina porta a una cattura). I giocatori sono generalmente tenuti a fare la propria mossa più velocemente possibile; un'esitazione eccessiva viene talvolta pagata con l'immediata concusione del turno. Nelle regole ufficiali usate in Uganda, per esempio, il giocatore ha tempo tre secondi per giocare; un arbitro è preposto a contare i tre secondi, scandendo i primi due con le parole omu ed embiri. Spesso si considera anche lecito, per un giocatore, saltare il proprio turno (per esempio se non sa cosa fare); se però anche l'avversario "salta", il primo giocatore è tenuto a muovere immediatamente. Vittoria La vittoria "normale" avviene quando uno dei giocatori non può più muovere (e quindi perde). L'Omweso prevede anche altre modalità di vittoria possibili: *''akakyala'': un giocatore che catturi per due turni successivi prima che l'avversario sia riuscito a eseguire la prima cattura, ha vinto immediatamente la partita. *''emitwe-ebiri'' (letteralmente "tagliare alle due estremità"): un giocatore che catturi i pezzi avversari sulla prima e sull'ultima colonna in una singola mossa vince immediatamente la partita. Un caso particolare di vittoria detta akawumbi, avviene quando un giocatore, in un unico turno, cattura da tutte le buche avversarie (quindi l'avversario deve avere semi in tutte le buche), concludendo la sequenza di catture con una delle colonne agli estremi. Questo "cappotto", in un torneo, conta generalmente come più (spesso molte) vittorie "normali". Mosse infinite È teoricamente possibile che una semina inneschi una catena infinita (un circolo) di semine, risultando in un turno di gioco di durata infinita. Per questo motivo, nei tornei viene imposto un limite superiore di tempo alla durata di una mossa, oltrepassato il quale la partita viene annullata. Poiché i semi non vengono mai catturati, ma passano solo di mano, anche la durata della partita può diventare notevole, soprattutto fra giocatori non esperti. Variante Coro Il Coro giocato nella regione di Lango in Uganda differisce dall'Omweso per il fatto che in un cattura vengono prelevati non solo i semi avversari, ma anche quelli della propria buca antistante a quelle avversarie catturate. I tavolieri tradizionali I tavolieri da Omweso dell'Uganda sono fra i più apprezzabili come oggetti ornamentali. Le dimensioni tipiche sono 20x50cm per circa 2 cm di spessore; le case hanno pareti oblique e non vi sono spazi vuoti fra l'una e l'altra. Il tavoliere non è quasi mai perfettamente rettangolare; i lati destro e sinistro sono leggermente curvi verso l'interno. I pezzi tipici utilizzati sono semi di Mesoneurum welwitschianum, e appaiono come sfere nere quasi perfette di circa 1 cm di diametro. Lo Omweso nella società L'Omweso viene considerato un gioco per soli uomini, ed era associato in passato alla corte dei Kabaka, da cui il motto "se non giochi a Omweso non sai cosa succede" (ovvero: giocare a Omweso era un modo per trovarsi a corte ed essere informati delle decisioni dei regnanti). Oggi, in Uganda, le partite a Omweso vengono frequentemente trasmesse in televisione prima dei telegiornali. Bibliografia *M. B. Nsimbi, Omweso, a game people play in Uganda. University of California, African studies center, "occasional paper" #6, Berkeley 1968 *M. B. Nsimbi, Omweso, a game people play in Uganda. Uganda Publishing House, 1969. *R. S. Shackell, Mweso, the board game. «Uganda Journal», vol. 2. *R. S. Shackell, More about Mweso. «Uganda Journal», vol. 3. *E. T. Wayland, Notes on the board game known as Mweso in Uganda, «Uganda Journal», vol. 4. Collegamenti esterni * L'Omweso e le sue varianti: storia, regole e molte foto di tavolieri tradizionali * Regole dell'Igisoro Copyright / Licenza Tutti i testi sono disponibili nel rispetto dei termini della GNU Free Documentation License. Voce originale (Wikipedia Italiana) "Omweso", http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omweso. Category:Mancala Tradizionali